From The Eyes Of Dragons
by LairdStewart98
Summary: It's been done before, it shall be done again. The plot of the first "How to Train Your Dragon" film from the dragon's point of view.
1. Nightwing

Night had fallen.

That is always when I felt safest, when the dayfire had fallen on the horizon and the little nightfires lit the sky. It makes it harder to see then. Makes it harder for _her_ to find me.

I am the last of the nightwings.

The Alpha has called us. She wants us to raid the human nest tonight. I try to argue with her, to tell her that the humans have many teeth, that many dragons will not survive, but she is Alpha. His voice is all we hear. Mine just a faint whine against the chorus of others that cry _Yes Alpha_

We take to the sky, my skin helps me hide at night. I could speed ahead, arrive at the human nest first and raze it to the ground if I so wished, but it is not my job. I am still young, my peers would never allow it.

I hear the flaps of a a fireskin's broad wings fly to my side. "This is my first raid" she says "What's the plan?"

I grunt with pity. She was younger than I, forced to go fight, maybe to her death. She was still three times my size and she looked strong, that didn't make me feel better though. I have seen many larger dragons fall to the humans.

I had never held fireskins in high regard if I'm honest. They were loud, they tended to be violent, and they always had a bad habit of setting themselves on fire.

I answer her in an admittedly condescending tone "Humans sleep at night" I tell her "So we arrive under the light of the night-fires, where you'll steal any food we can, and leave"

"What about you?" she asks me

"I am not a gatherer" I reply "I will fly overhead, and attack the humans from above". I explain that the humans build tall trees with fire instead of leaves, that I fire upon them, and destroy their weapons.

"Makes sense" was all she said in return. "Do we take humans?"

"No"

"Why not?"

My patience was wearing thin "Because humans are very hard to kill. Besides without the humans we have no nest to steal from. Kill the humans if you must, but don't take them for meat"

The glow of the human nest made us disperse. I flew high, and dived, my scream letting me see the shapes of human nests, their trees from where they threw their rocks. I fired once, the tree collapsed. I took to the air again, diving and destroying another tree.

I rose again when something collided with my side.

I howled with outrage, how dare the humans hit me! I cursed at my own stupidity for somehow lowering my guard. I fell from the sky.

I crashed into a tree. I could feel the hard wood splinter from the impact, I hit the ground, tasting the bitter dirt as I skidded across the ground.

I spat dirt from my mouth, I writhed and wriggled in my bonds, the strange weapon rubbing against my skin like dry bramble.

My whole body ached. My tail felt like it had been set ablaze.

My panic grew as I heard the other dragons fly overhead, my raid having ended.

"No!" I cried "Don't leave me behind!"

The Alpha would have me punished if I did not return with the others. I begged, I roared, but no one heard.

I cried with despair. I had been abandoned.

The night dragged on. Only when the dayfire starting peek on the horizon did I finally fall asleep.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

So, what do you guys think? Leave me your reviews, your opinions and your criticism (preferably constructive)


	2. Nightwing II

I awoke to the sound of an animal cry. I felt the pressure of something on top of me. Did this creature think me dead?

I shoved the thing off, grunting my displeasure "Get off!" I growled.

I heard the satisfying noise of the animal back off, only for it to come back, moving closer.

Opening my eyes, I came face to face with a human. A hatchling from the looks of it. Its skin that funny pinkish colour that humans are, shaggy brown fur on its body and head. Its eyes green like mine.

In its little paws he held a human tooth. Small, the colour of stone, but it looked very sharp.

Fear grew in my gut. This human must have come here to kill me. Was I to die? Would the Elder One find my spirit here if I were to die?

The human growls at me in that complex, unitelligible chatter that humans make. It must have been trying to scare me, it growled at me, yelled at me, raised the tooth in its paws over its head.

I knew he could not understand me, so I only stared at the human. I silently begged it to spare me, to not kill me, I did not want to die, I did not want to be meat.

The human stared back at me, determination in its eyes.

With a wail of despair, I closed my eyes and waited. Its tooth would not kill me instantly, it wasn't large enough. I was going to die slowly, probably painfully, and I was completely powerless to stop it.

But the bite never came. I heard the hatchling mumble something and back away for a moment.

The next sound I heard made me snap eyes open in confusion. The human was using his tooth not to kill me, but to bite through the bramble that had me trapped. The noise grated on my ears, but with each _ff-ff-ff-snap!_ , I felt my limbs stretch with newfound freedom.

When the human had chewed me free, I pounced.

I had my paw wrapped around the human's throat. The smaller creature was panting, whether from fright or a lack of air I had no idea. It seemed to shrink undeneath my gaze, my anger burning away whatever bravery the human had.

That's when I saw it. Its eyes. Those two green orbs, almost identical to my own in colour. I saw my reflection in its eyes, a look of fury and bloodlust on my face.

That's when it ocurred to me, had the human not looked at me with that same look not long ago? Was I, not long ago, laying on the ground, just like it was, terrified that I would die?

I saw myself in this human. I was like it, and it was like me. And that, in itself, unnerved me.

I couldn't bring myself to kill it. So with a deep breath, I roared in its face at the top of my lungs "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" and flew away.

I never got far. My wings were stiff, and my tail felt off. I crashed into a large cove.

I tried to take off again, but something was wrong, I crashed again. Again I tried, again and again, to no avail.

My tail felt wrong. The balance was wrong. I inspected my tail, and I howled to the sky with despair.

One of my fins was gone. Torn off by the human bramble trap. It now only had one fin, like a fire-skin.

I spat fire at the walls in frustration.

I leaped at the cove's walls. I had to get out, I had to get back to the nest. I had to leave.

I never got out the cove that day, or the day after that.


	3. Rockeater

I'm hungry.

It's been a couple of days since I've been fed. This worries me. Stickfoot only starves us if he's going to let us out. Which would be nice, I haven't had the chance to stretch my wings in days but whenever we get out Stickfoot always, always has a batch of hatchlings with him. And they always try to kill me.

It makes me sad. What did I do to deserve this? I haven't killed any humans before, and I was only ever in one raid.

I hear the clunk of the wooden wall in front of me. I test it with my head. It opened slightly. I flew through it in full flight, enjoying the brief peace of freedom while Stickfoot's hatchlings scrambled below me.

I was too busy watching the humans to notice where I was going, so I hit a wall. Ow. "Stupid Rockeater" I scolded myself.

To my delight, I landed beside some rocks, so I quickly snapped them up, enjoying the sensation of something in my stomach.

I glanced up and saw the hatchlings running for something, a large pile of human scales. No! I cannot let them use those!

I speed around them, scaring one of them, a particularly large one, before setting my sights on a pair of almost identical humans arguing over a scale. I fired. The scale was destroyed. I cried out in victory. That's when it ocurred to me. Maybe Stickfoot will feed me if I destroy all the scales.

I sped off again. For a moment I could not focus. The humans were doing that annoying human thing were they slap beat their scales with their teeth, the noises confuse me. They stop, they run in different directions.

My sights landed on the largest and tubbiest human, and with single blast I sent his scale flying out of his paw and into the wall, where it was smashed into splinters.

I took aim at another human, his horns curled on his head. He was chattering to the human next to him, it was smaller, its fur long and coloured like dry grass, it didn't have horns. I wasn't too sure which gender it was, but it seemed to notice me, and it ducked out of the way as I destroyed my target.

I took this as a challenge and I fired a shot at the no-horn-long-fur-one, it dodged my blast again. My fire instead hit the scale of another small hornless hatchling.

I caught a whiff of the hatchling as it scurried after its scale. It smelled of burned things, it smelled of meat. It smelled _tasty_.

That's when I remembered I was hungry.

Something primal overrode my mind as I homed in on the helpless human hatchling. Stickfoot called out in alarm, probably to warn his hatchling, but it was too late. By that time the hatchling was pinned with it's back against the wall, panting with fear.

I prepared a shot. I was going to roast this human. I needed food. I needed meat.

Something cold hooked itself on the side of my mouth. I felt my head jerk to the side, my shot harmlessly hit the wall.

I tried to fly away, but Stickfoot firmly kept his claw inside my mouth as he flung me back inside my cave.

I clambered back to my feet as I heard the cave seal itself again.

I was still hungry.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!

Sorry for making you guys wait for this one. My computer broke so I couldn't do anything for a while.

Thanks for waiting and reading!


	4. Nightwing III

It's been two, maybe three days since I was trapped inside this cove.

So many times have I tried to scale the walls of my stone prison. I haven't even come close to escaping.

I'm worried. I cannot fly. My tail doesn't work anymore.

I can't fly anymore.

This knowledge makes me howl and scream in anguish. Why? Why me?

I wail into the dirt, spitting fire at nothing.

I charge the walls, I clamber, I try to claw my way up. I feel my claws go blunt against the rough stone, I feel the sharper rocks scrape my paws raw.

I fall, narrowly avoiding the water this time, before crashing into the earth. I try to take to the air, but my tail just feels too heavy, or too light? I'm not sure.

Frustration fuelling me. I try to fly again. And again. And again, before crashing once more. I burn the ground in anger.

Movement. I saw food. In the water. Delicious watermeat. I slowly crawl my way to the water's edge.

I can see the watermeat. I strike. I miss, again.

I despair, I'm so hungry.

I hear something. Something, a stick, clatters into the cove.

I look up. It's that human hatchling.

I stare at him, he stares at me. For a moment I was livid. "You did this to me" I said "I hope you're happy"

He just stares back, as dumb as, well, a human. I realised he doesn't know what he's done to me, how he has sentenced me to a slow, wasting death.

We look at each other for what seemed for a long time before he rose on his hindquarters and left.

A part of me panicked. What if were to tell the other humans about me?

For some strange reason though, the better part of me knew, it just knew, that he wouldn't.


	5. Sharptail

Today was going great, until Yellowhead hit me across the face.

Stickfoot had chosen me to be his hatchlings plaything today, so naturally I was starved, then released from my cave.

I found myself surrounded by a maze of flat trees, but I could hear the sound of the humans moving through the maze. I climbed. I saw one, a small scrawny specimen with brown fur. With a single blast of fire I burned the tooth off his stick before charging him. But he ran and I lost him. Nevermind, I found Fat One (that's what the Rockeater called him), and I threw some spines at him. None of them hit him though, he managed to catch them with his scale. Curse them, those things were as tough as trees!

Jumping down from my perch, I came face to face with the pungent smell of spoiled meat. I couldn't tell what it was though, as much as I hate to admit it I cannot see what is directly in front of me. I heard the bickering calls of humans though, so I opened fire. They only just managed to evade my flame.

I stalked my way through the maze, the calls of Stickfoot ringing above me. Was he telling the hatchlings were I was? How to kill me? How to evade me?

A noise to my left, it was the scrawny one. I charged, my mouth agape to devour him. He managed to dodge. It seemed I was underestimating this brood. I leaped over some of the flat trees, landing in front of two humans, Yellowhead and Curlyhorns. Curlyhorns knocked his female companion aside and threw a spiky rock at me. He missed. I had to resist the urge to laugh, rather taking the oppurtunity to burn him. I missed.

I was having a really bad day.

I was furious by then, I set my sights on Yellowhead, I would not let her escape. I chased after, she was fast but I kept up with her. Flat trees were knocked over as I rammed into them, trying to crush her, she simply climbed the trees, and jumped.

I jumped after her. She had landed on Scrawny, the two of them trying to disintangle themselves. I had to admit it was quite cute. I decided to kill them both.

I charged, but Yellowhead had gotten up and swung.

CRACK! She broke a scale on my jaw.

It hurt a lot.

I retreated to my cave that day with a sore jaw, wounded pride, and worst of all...

Stickfoot still hadn't bloody fed me!


	6. Nightwing IV

Days have gone by, and I still haven't eaten anything. My vision is unfocused, my stomach growls and pains me as if I swallowed an angry hatchling whole. I still cannot fly, and I'm far too weak to try and climb out of my stone prison.

My eyelids grow heavy. I hear it, the call of the Elder One, beckoning me to join the colony of my ancestors.

A noise. Not in my head, like the Elder One's croon, but solid, in the trees. A snapped twig, a short bark. A human bark.

Using what little strength I had left, I climbed atop a small pile of rocks, hidden from sight. My sight settles on the movements by the cove entrance. A scale blocks the path, out from underneath it crawls a human, the same human. The hatchling from before. His smaller frame allowing him to squeeze between the stones.

What was that in his paw? Was it watermeat?

I crawl down to his level, the hatchling satisfyingly jumping as he sees me. I keep my belly to the ground, my mouth slighlt agape, ready to spit fire if need be.

He holds the watermeat out towards me. Did he mean it as a peace offering? An apology for wounding me?

Sentient thought momentarily faded as I edged towards the meat in his paw. Light reflected in my eye from off his body.

He carried a tooth!

I recoil, teeth bared, hissing. He tentatively brushes the tooth with a paw, I hissed at him for that. He seemed to get the message, he wasn't to use his tooth. He dropped the tooth. I motioned with my head for him to move it further away from him. With a paw, he tossed the tooth away, landing in the water with a _splosh_.

I was confused. This human complied with my demands. He had defanged himself. My ears twitched as I pondered if he were just ill, or had contracted some kind of madness.

He held out the watermeat with two paws. I came closer, my mouth wide open, cautiously waiting for the human to turn on me.

My teeth were retracted, the hatchling seemed mesmerised by my seemingly toothless gums. Without warning, teeth bared, I snatched the watermeat from his paws, relishing in its oily taste. It felt good to have something in my belly again.

I dropped down to the human's height again, taking in his scent, trying to find any more food. He scurried back in alarm, a look of worry in his eyes.

That's when it hit me. He only had the one watermeat, and he had given it to me. This human, so small and frail, had decided, for no seemingly good reason, to give me, a nightwing, a sworn enemy of his kind, his only food.

"No" I decided. This human's compassion would not be his undoing. So I vomited the watermeat back up.

I leaned back on my haunches, gesturing him to eat up. His eyes darted to the watermeat in his paws, then back to me as if he couldn't believe what I was trying to tell him. Slowly, the human bit off a chunk of watermeat.

He looked up at me, humming contentedly. I could tell he was lying though. He never ate the meat, I could still see it in his pink fleshy cheeks.

"Swallow" I slowly stressed, motioning a swallowing action to empahsise my point. If all humans were dumb like this hatchling, it was a miracle they weren't all dead.

The hatchling swallowed the meat, retching slightly as it went down. I was confused, maybe he was ill if he could not keep meat down.

Nevertheless, I spoke to him like I would imagine a mother would say to their young "Good watermeat, yeah?" smacking my chops for added measure.

The hatchling bared his teeth at me. Not his sharp, stone grey teeth, but the blunt, white ones in his mouth. He didn't look at all threatening.

I tried to copy the gesture, my lips curled back, teeth retracted. I could only guess I did an okay job because he seemed mesmerised by my attempt.

He reached out a paw to touch me. I didn't want him touching me so I snarled at him, and flew to the other side of the cove.

I spun in a circle, burning the ground as I lay down to sleep.

A small tweet noise came from above me, a small skymeat flew from its nest from the trees. My heart sank a little, how I wished I could fly again.

The human had come up from behind me. He sat there, hindlimbs crossed.

I wasn't interested, so I curled my body away from him. A scuffle noise as he came closer. I raised my tail to look at him, he scurried away.

I too crawled away. Rather choosing to hang from a tree for my nap.

* * *

I awoke to the sounds of scratching. Opening my eyes, I saw the hatchling, scratching the ground with a stick. I was confused, he had no need to sharpen the stick, the stick itself was too brittle anyway, so I went over to look.

The human's body tensed slightly, but continued to scratch away lines into the dirt, and soon those lines came to resemble a nightwing. It was me!

I had never realised humans were so imaginative.

I suddenly wanted to scratch lines in the ground. I trundled over to the tree, and tore a branch off. I decided to make a shape of the human's face, so I scratched and scratched, and stopped to look at the hatchling before scratching some more.

I was rather pleased with my shape. It vaguely looked like a human. The hatchling rose to move before he stepped on one of the lines.

"Stop that" I hissed.

He took his paw off the line. I hummed with delight.

He planted his paw on the line again, "Don't". He raised his paw, and stepped over the line. As he spun around and around, he reminded me of a young baby dragon, trying to walk, it's wings splayed out much like his own paws.

He stopped spinning in front of me. "Thank you for understanding me"

He stretched out his paw to touch me, I growled at him, I didn't want his paws anywhere near me. So he stopped, and he looked away, his paw still hanging outstretched.

I suddenly remembered that while dragon's use our muzzles to bite and spit fire, we also used them to explore, to comfort each other.

So hesitantly, I closed my eyes and... and I touched _him_.

His paw was warm, soft. I smelled of oily watermeat, wood and smoke. I felt his paw flinch slightly under my touch, I guess he half expected me to bite his arm off.

My eyes open, his head raised to look at me, we shared each others gaze.

"You smell" I snorted before walking away.

He left not long after that.

I hope he comes back.


	7. Nightwing V

He came back.

He carried things. Strange things.

One was long yet thin. It looked and smelled like skin when it's been burned. That strange burnt smell that I often smelled off the hatchling.

The other was large and round. It looked like it was made out of the same strange bramble that had knocked me out of the sky so many days ago.

He placed the bramble thing on the ground and, with a paw, knocked it over.

And out spilled so much watermeat.

My stomach growled. The single watermeat that the human gave me the day before only did so much for me. The human backed away as I approached the watermeat. It smelled so good, so oily, so...

BADMEAT!

I recoiled in horror. There was no mistaking it. It sat there, its horrible, slimy carcass so yellow and black, its pungent odour made me want to vomit. It smelled of dead things, it smelled of special death, the slow painful kind. The kind that drove dragons to vomiting and madness.

I growled. Did the human know? Did he know that badmeat killed dragons? Did he want me dead? Was this all a trap? A lie?!

I looked at the human, looking for any sign of malice on his face. I saw only confusion.

He reached down, and _picked the badmeat up in his paw_. How could he do that?! Could he not smell it? How can he not smell it? Was already sick? Did badmeat not kill humans?

"Get it away!" I screamed at him.

He seemed to understand me. He threw the badmeat, and wiped his paw on his fur, chattering in soothing tones.

I went back to the watermeat, smelling. I didn't smell any more badmeat, nothing tainting by its horrible death-smelly-slimy-ness, so I dug in.

Words could not describe it. They say that if you're hungry enough just about anything will taste good. At that moment, I agreed. Everything just tasted so... so... good.

My face was inside the bramble thing, licking it clean of any trace of watermeat when I felt the weight of something on my tail. It felt different. I wiggled my tail around a little experimentally when it hit me.

It felt _right_. It wasn't too heavy, it wasn't too light, it just felt right.

I spread my wings and took off.

It felt amazing to be in the sky again. But something immediately went wrong, I started to fall again, my body bout to painfully collide with the earth. The feeling in my tail came back, and I sharply pulled up, my body shooting into the sky, to the skysmokes and dayfire.

Something pulled my fin to the right, so I dived back towards the cove. I heard the excited noise of a human. It sounded strangely close.

I peered back at my tail. The human was clinging on to me. Needless to say, I didn't like it so I threw him off, his body landing harmlessly in the water.

That's when my tail went wrong again. My fin stopped working again, so I crashed into the water as well.

I crawled out of the water, soaked, very irritated. What had gone wrong?

I looked at my tail. I had my fin back so what was wrong? I tried to move it, but it didn't respond. My other fin moved, but this one didn't.

Then I realised. I hadn't grown a new fin, no that was stupid, the human had tied a fake fin onto my tail.

I had to admit, it was pretty good. For a moment I was convinced it was my own flesh and blood and skin. It was the same, apart from its browner colour.

I couldn't understand why a human would do this for me.

What did he want?

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Sorry this one took so long guys. Hope you like it!


	8. Twohead

BOOM! Haha!

 **Must you always do that?**

I can't help it! It's been ages since we've been out. I had to blow something up.

 **Fair enough. Just remember who's in charge.**

Who put you in charge?

 **Well I figured it should be the one that doesn't chew his own tail.**

Hey, I was hungry!

 **So was I! We share a stomach idiot!**

Wait. You hear that?

 **Humans.**

Can we eat them?

 **Fine.**

Ha, I got one!

 **Sheesh, it's noisy. I can hear it squealing from here. Wait... more humans. Ha! Got them... why'd you spit him out?**

Have you tasted these things? They're horrible.

 **What do you care? You eat your own dung!**

So do you!

 **Hey look, it's Fat One. What's that in his... oh, he soaked me!**

Ha! Look at him run!

 **I found another one. Careful brother, I think he wants snuff out your spark.**

Ha, let him try. See! He missed.

 **You made him fall over.**

Who cares... get back!

 **Why, what is it?**

He's infected!

 **What are you talking abou- badmeat!**

That's what I said!

 **He smells!**

We're sorry, please we're sorry!

 **We weren't really going to eat you.**

Well I was.

 **You're not helping! He... he just pulled it out from under his fur!**

He's holding it?!

 **He dropped it, get away!**

He's locking us in!

 **No. Don't leave us!**

He left us.

 **I can see that! Ugh, the smell.**

Well, I guess it could be worse.

 **How could it be worse?!**

I mean you could always be stuck in a cave with badmeat and another dragon, you know, a dragon that just doesn't stop talking, no matter how much you tell him... Why are looking at me like that?

* * *

 **Author's Note**

First of all, I'd like to apologise for the wait. It took me ages to figure how I would write this story from the perspective of a Zippleback.

Secondly, I'd like to apologise for how short this one is. I went lots of drafts with different ideas and none of them really worked. So I just settled with being like a conversation.

This story isn't dead! I will write more, I promise. (Let's just hope it doesn't take as long as this one).


	9. Montage

ROCKEATER II

It was my turn to fight today.

It was fun, admittedly, knocking the hatchlings around, listening to them needlessly squeal. It wasn't like I was going to eat any of them. Oh wait...

I caught the familiar scent of Scrawny, the tasty one. I charged at him, ready to knock him into the air.

What was that in his paw?

It was... it was...

Happygrass!

I didn't think humans knew about the fantastic plant. It grew in the wilds, it's smell intoxicating and euphoric. Although, it does leave you with a particularly sore headache.

As he rubbed my nose with the happygrass though, I couldn't care less about the consequences. Within seconds I was grounded, lying on my side like a limp piece of meat.

I don't really remember much after that, apart from the migraine that awaited me when I woke.

* * *

SHARPTAIL II

I had a score to settle with Yellowhead.

Today she threw her sticktooth at me. It glanced of my horns but I'm pretty sure she chipped one of them.

I charged at her, she dodged, and I nearly collided with Scrawny, who immediately dropped his sharp-rock-stick-thing. I couldn't understand the human. Why did he insist on not carrying teeth or rocks? The rockeater had said that he had given her happygrass, which confused me further. What was this hatchling?

Yellowhead's shrieks from across the pit startled me. As I turned to face my impending attacker, Scrawny clawed at me. His claws were blunt, like most male humans, so I couldn't understand why he would try to wound me in such a way.

However, his scratches were strangely relaxing, as if relieving an itch I didn't know existed. His claws dug in to a soft spot behinf my jaw and just like that, I collapsed.

I couldn't decide whether I liked this toothless human or not.

* * *

LITTLESPITTER 

I'll admit I was excited, this would be the first time I would ever face this cycle's brood. I scurried out from my cave.

Four males. Two Females. Easy.

One of the males barked something, looking over his shoulder, as if to communicate with the hatchling behind him. I seized that oppotunity, and pounced.

My claws dug into his face, my jaws closed shut as I chewed on his pink, fleshy snout.

Something bright shone in my eye, distracting me from the human, who curled into a howling ball.

There, I saw it. Glowing on the ground, was a small nightfire.

I was perplexed. What was a nightfire doing on the ground, during the day of all things? I found its glow near hypnotic. Maybe, just maybe, I could touch it. It was always a dream among dragons, to touch the nightfires, I remembered my elders would always tell stories about legendary dragons that held nightfires in their claws. I decided then and there that I wanted to be one of them.

I stalked my way over to grab the little nightfire, when it suddenly started to dart away from me. I ran faster after it but it always remained a step ahead.

Then I had it, for a brief moment, before it disappeared, burning out in my paws. I heard something slam behind me.

How was I back in the cave?

* * *

NIGHTWING VI

Tonight was interesting, to say the least. I learned a few things about humans, and my hatchling friend.

He arrived around about the same time the dayfire dove from sight, greeting me in his human tongue. It was difficult, but I was begining to recogonise some of the sounds. There were two noises he used when adressing me, either _toof-liss_ or _buhd_ (it never ceased to amaze me that humans were smart enough to name things), or sometimes when he was irritated, he would growl something like _stoo-ped drah-gun_. I'm not sure if he's referring to me when he growls that or not but, hey, I have plenty of time to learn.

We were testing to capabilities of my fakefin I had assumed. He had tied me to a tree stump and had me glide in place so he could test how wide the fin had to be, or when it was best to be curled. The frequent stop-start flying was irritating but when you're grounded indefinitely, you learn to savour any moment in the air.

A gust of wind broke us away from our tree, and we crashed in an undignified heap. I rose to my feet, and my human friend rose with me. We were stuck together by the human's own stupid contraption.

He led me into the human nest that night. I was terrified, I'll be honest, but it appeared that a lot of my fears were proven wrong, the humans didn't even realise I was there, one just walked past us, acknowlodging the human with a _hick-up_ and trundled off.

That's when I realised how humans could handle badmeat, and why they could never track me down. Dragons had better senses than humans. Seemingly their smell was one of there worst senses, probably explains why they smell so bad to begin with.

My human led me into a nest. Full of funny smelling burned grey things. I looked, but there wasn't food, so I was already getting bored. The young male was trying to use a tooth to chew the bramble that held us together, when a " _hick-up_ " cry came from oustide. Trying to keep me concealed, the human went to greet the other human (the other human voice kept using that _hick-up_ sound, which led me to believe that, like he called me Toof-liss, Hick-up must have been what my human was called).

All these thoughts though left me when I sighted live prey. I had been so long since I had to hunt, but there it was, live, breathing whitemeat, its humourous bleating bringing me joy as I tried to move closer, the image of me digging my teeth into its meat becoming ever more tempting.

With a few strong tugs my human, no, Hick-up (that was his name), was at my side, but he urged to fly away, so I never got to eat that whitemeat. When we landed back into the cove, Hickup quickly left, muttering _mor fish_.

My stomach growled. I knew what _mor fish_ meant.


	10. Nightwing VII

We went flying today. I mean properly flying.

Hickup rides upon my back, muttering " _free, no... for_ " before open my fakefin to the ideal width. With a grunt of satisfaction, we were off.

We banked towards the cliffs, maybe a little harder than I would have liked, but humans are slow, so I gave him time.

We dived down. I relished the sensation of the wind speeding past me, the feeling as my wings skimmed across the surface of the bitterwater. We passed under the cliffs, Hickup squealing with delight.

THUD!

We hit the side of a rock formation. Hickup did not have my reflexes, he never helped me turn. He apologised "Sawry"

"Pay attention!" I scold him, "Tail goes wide for turns!"

THUD!

We hit another rock. I smacked him for it this time. I look back on it and laugh as I remember slapping my small human friend with my ear. It was rather comical.

Deciding we'd had enough of the cliffs and rocks and chains of the earth, we took to the sky, through the skysmokes and towards the dayfire. I panted with unbridled joy as we climbed higher and higher, feeling the dayfire's heat on my skin, the wind in my ears. Hickup howled with equal excitement.

Then everything went wrong.

Hickup panicked, and called " _Stawp_!", so I braked, and we became disconnected. We fell.

I fell fast. I could only barely hear Hickup's panicked tones over the howling rush of air in my ears. I was spinning uncontrollably, my tail hit something solid (I hit Hickup!) as I spun.

Something tugged on my back. Hickup must have managed to clamber back onto my back. We leveled out, but I was still going far too fast. I spread my wings, I tried to brake, but we were too close to the ground, still too fast.

I remember shamelessly screaming like a newborn, "I don't want to die!"

We almost hit the rocks when Hickup spurred me to dive.

I honestly cannot describe what happened next. It was almost as if we were one being, weaving in between the rocks. Hickup managed to match my dragon reflexes, we responded as one. And we survived.

We bellowed with cheer together as we reached the open air. I fired off a celeberatory shot.

I heard Hickup mutter " _Aw, cum on!_ "

That's when I remembered that humans weren't fireproof.


	11. Nightwing VIII

I think Hickup's forgiven me now. After all, he did help me with my hunting.

It was late in the day, we hadn't returned to the cove yet, rather we were resting on a cliff overlooking the bitterwater, happily feasting on watermeat.

I offered him some of mine but he said he was "good". Why he insists on burning everything before he eats it I'll never know.

Then a horde of littlespitters descended upon us. Their hungry, chattering voices mingling all together.

I didn't like littlespitters. Small, filthy vermin that didn't even have the good grace to hunt for themselves. I remember losing many meals to littlespitters when I was younger.

My paws curled around my watermeat pile to protect it. I snarled at one and it scurried away, but another simultaneously grabbed a single watermeat and dragged it away, its "friends" starting to fight over its prize, colourful threats and fire were exchanged.

Then, another one of my watermeat started to move by itself. Reacting fast, I clamped my jaws on the meat, revealing a littlespitter on the end. It wasn't much of a contest, I won the meat, smugly chortling.

The little dragon rose onto its hindlimbs, hissing loudly and breathing deep. I recognized the action, he was going breath fire at me.

Littlespitters were stupid.

With a well-aimed shot, the littlespitter's fire was ignited by my own flame. It collapsed, looking a little shaken, but I knew the only sore thing was the thing's pride.

Hickup said something, before tossing the littlespitter a piece of burned watermeat, the little beast swallowing it whole. Then it scurried under the humans paw and lay there, purring contentedy.

I sighed. Littlespitters were like that. You give them a bit of your food, and they'll cling to you like a newborn.

Hickup, on the other hand, looked shocked, as if he had never that side of dragon before.

As I dug into my meal, a question formed in my mind.

How much did humans actually know about us?

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Sorry for the length of this one guys. I promise the next will be longer.


	12. Nightwing IX

I'm worried about Hickup.

He left yesterday pretty stressed about something. He kept muttering about _drahgun trayning_ and _dahd_. Some human words I still have learned properly. It's frustrating but I think I'm making progress.

Anyway, today was very interesting.

I slept most of the day off, taking advantage of the time to myself, when I awoke to Hickup's chatter.

Wait, who was the other human?

Judging from its physique I'm guessing it's female. Its fur is yellow, her second skin is blue, red and spiked.

Carrying a very big stick-tooth as well.

I heard her growls, she seemed angry about something. Had she figured out that Hickup had been treating me? Was he in trouble? Was _I_ in trouble?

I gave a small, but noticable growl, just to warn her, to announce my prescence. She sees me, her blue eyes widen with alarm.

She tackles Hickup to the ground!

Fury flooded my mind as I charged. I refused to let the human harm my friend. I leap at her, teeth bared and mouth frothing, but Hickup knocks her down. I rear up to attack her when Hickup jumps between us, his outstretched paws asking for calm.

" _Shees ah frend_ " he says

 _Frend_. Like what we are? Not likely.

Hickup turns to his female " _frend_ " " _Yoo just skayerd him_ "

" _Eye skayered him_?" she cries. Confusion dawns on her face before she asks " _Hoo is him_?"

" _Asstred, toofliss. Toofliss, Asstred_ "

I realised he must have been introducing us. Asstred, that was her name.

I growl at her, "If you harm him, I will kill you"

She seems to get the message. Flashing a quick look at Hickup she turns and runs.

Hiccup mutters in a monotone, something he always does when he's frustrated or fed up.

"Good riddance" I say, before trundling away back to my spot.

" _Wer doo yoo fink yoor going_?" Hickup asks.

I realised he wanted my help to track her down, so off we went.

It wasn't difficult, her yellow fur made her stand out amongst the forest, so with little trouble I dove down and plucked her off the ground. She screamed a little, and yelled what I could only assume were human curses.

We land on a tree, where she pitifully hangs from the branches. Hickup speaks to her, she snaps back (I was really starting to dislike her) and refusing his paw, climbs onto my back.

" _Toofliss, down. Jentlee_ " Hickup asks. That was what Asstred wanted.

Fat chance.

I take off into the sky, Asstred screaming her little yellow head off. I stop climbing, but figuring the little bratty hatchling hadn't learned her lesson just yet, I dived towards the bitterwater.

I dunked us into the bitterwater a couple times, if only because I know humans don't like getting wet. I shoot upwards, spinning for added effect. I knew Hickup was cross was me, he was calling me a _yoosliss reptyle_ again, but I didn't care. I was actually having fun now.

Clinging to Hickup like a newborn, Asstred finally spoke up " _Eyem sawry, Eyem sawry_!"

An apology.

I stop, breaking into a calm glide.

Now she can learn the softer side of flying.

We drift through the skysmokes, so high we see the bright colours of the skywaves. The humans could only gaze in awe. We fly over the human nest (far enough so I can't be seen mind you) and I glance back to see Asstred's smiling face, as she clings to Hickup, no longer desperate to hold on, but gently, tenderly, in a way that was making Hickup smile, and change colour (I didn't know humans did that!).

We continue flying, heading back to the... no.

It couldn't be.

 ** _Come to me_**

It was.

 ** _Feed me_**

The call of the Alpha.

I follow her song, back into the smoky maze of the rocks. I had to return, I had to make things right, she would be so angry with me.

A animal on my back brushes its paw against my face. I shake it off.

I'm surrounded by other dragons, they too bending to the Alpha's will.

A couple of them look at me, they speak amongst themselves "The nightwing's bringing humans"

Humans?

HUMANS!

My thoughts rush back to me. There were two humans on my back. Hickup. Asstred.

No. They were not meat.

I break away from the rest once we reach the nest. hiding my unwilling passengers among the rocks.

They realise they have to see this. To know what they're up against.

A rockeater flies over the pit, dropping in a single small and measly watermeat. The poor old dragon, its fate was already sealed.

The Alpha's giant head rose from the pit, her jaws snapping shut. In the blink of an eye, the old rockeater was swallowed whole.

The Alpha wasn't picky about what she was fed.

Her nostrils flare as she smells the air. Her eyes narrow as they focus on me. On the humans.

We narrowly avoid her lunging maw, escaping in the storm of panicked dragons.

Asstred rattles on and on until we land back the cove. I'm not sure what she was so excited about. Surely she had to realise that the Alpha was far stronger than anything the humans could face. Hickup appeared to be voicing my concerns. His voice was lower, slightly panicked maybe, but he was definitely against whatever she was saying.

Asstred didn't seem to be taking his protests well. Her voice was incredulous, rising in pitch and volume. Hickup silenced her with a single word, the sheer authority and power in his voice made even me take pause as I drank from the water.

Asstred responses sound defeated, compliant. I was happy with that. Then without warning she strikes Hickup on the shoulder. Hickup looks at me as if to say "Can you believe her her?"

"Don't look at me" I reply.

Then she does something even more random. She touches the side of Hickup's face with her mouth. It wasn't a bite or a nuzzle, so I was completely baffled. She ran off after that.

I walk up to Hickup. "What was that?"

He just turns away, a combined look of embarassment and glee on his face. His skin's changed colour again as well.

Humans are weird.


	13. The Fight

FIRESKIN

Finally, my chance has come.

I hear the creak of the cave opening, today shall be a show of force.

I force the cave open with a burst of fire, my skin engulfed by my own flame.

I scurry around the nest, sending a blast out at the humans watching us. "Be afraid!" I roar at them.

My eyes settle on my opponent. Scrawny. He carried a scale and a pitifully small tooth. I laugh at him, how could he ever hope to kill me? Isn't that what we were here for, after all?

I touch the ground, stalking towards. Scrawny backs away, fear in his eyes, but something else as well, maybe... determination.

Without so much as a second thought, Scrawny dropped his tooth and his scale. His paws stretched out as if to calm me, or force me backwards.

He chattered something at me, then, with shaky paws, pulled his horns off. They land on the earth with a clatter. I stare at the hatchling with a blend of confusion and a small taste of curiosity. What was this human doing?

The Alpha human roared above us, but Scrawny called back with determined sounds, an edge of authority to his call.

The Alpha roared even louder, and slammed the nest with a loud BANG!

I was jarred back to reality.

I had a fight to win.

* * *

NIGHTWING X

I was resting when I heard it. Hickup's cry for help.

I sprung into action and launched myself at the coves cliffs. As usual I fell back to the ground, but I refused to lose to the earth this time. Hickup needed me.

With every ounce of strength, every fibre of my being, I dug my claws into the rocks and crawled out of my cove, my prison, my haven.

And I ran.

I followed the noise. The cries of humans, the roar of a dragon, a fireskin if I was right. I came to the human nest and screamed. Then I could see it all.

The entire nest came to my mind. The humans had gathered around some pit near the cliffs. Inside were a few humans, Hickup, and a fireskin. The fireskin had Hickup under its claws. It wanted to kill him.

Leaping over the human rabble, I blasted my way in and landed on the fireskin's back, my teeth and claws digging into its flesh.

The larger dragon howled in pain and outrage, and we went tumbling together. He twisted his neck, trying to bite me, but I shoved him off me, displaying strength uncommon for something my size.

The fireskin scrambled back to its feet. It tried to pass me but I roared until he backed away.

"What's wrong with you?" the fireskin demanded "I just want the human"

"This is _my_ human!" I roar back "And you shall, not, harm him!"

The fireskin backed away in retreat "I won't forget this nightwing" he growled

Hickup was beside me in seconds. I turned to him overjoyed, but on his face I saw only panic.

" _Toofliss, go_!" he said

Humans poured into the pit. All were strong, all were armed.

" _Go, go_!" Hickup urged.

A large human charged towards us, his toothstick high above his head "Hickup!" he roared.

Hickup called something back at him, I recognised the words _dahd_ and _hurt_. Dahd was one of the things that scared him at the cove, I knew that much. Only one thought came to my mind at that moment.

I had to protect Hickup from Dahd.

I charge, knocking several humans aside before pouncing upon Dahd. I was shocked by how familiar his scent was for a moment before I pinned him. I felt a fireball form in my throat. I was going to burn him to ashes...

" _Toofliss stawp. NO_!" cried Hickup.

I stop. Then it came to me. Hickup didn't want him hurt, Dahd was someone he cared about. The similar scents, the stress, the fear that Hickup felt about this human, a fear of disappointment.

Was Dahd... _parent_?

I turn to Hickup, "I'm sorry" I whine.

A blow to my face disorientates me. I feel the strong grip of a human drag me off of Dahd. More humans pin me down, keep me down. I struggle, but I can't move.

I hear Hickup's ignored pleas from somewhere out of sight. I shamelessly call for him. I was terrified. I needed help.

"Hickup, please! Help me!"

But he couldn't. No one could.


	14. Fireskin II

FIRESKIN II

The cave is open again.

The human's paw is in my face again.

He's not afraid. At all. I can't believe it.

Is it strange that I'm a little scared? Scared of this strange, human runt that doesn't fear death.

He leads me out of the cave, his paw just in front of me. He smells of fire, meat. Good things.

I glance around. There are other humans. Hatchlings just like Scrawny. They were all toothless. I couldn't understand it.

These humans did not want me dead.

Scrawny leads me to his brood, his paw moves from my nose, taking Curlyhorns's paw in his own. He places Curlyhorns's paw on my snout.

He's afraid, Curlyhorns. I could smell it on him. Scared, but strong. I could tell that. He had courage inside him, and he was strong.

I liked him.

Curlyhorns made a funny noise, somewhere between a pant and a bark. He seemed to grow a little worried when Scrawny walked away, but I preferred it when the other human was gone. Scrawny was too brave to be a fireskin's friend.

The other dragons are out now.

"Hurry up," I tell them "Pick your human."

I was starting to enjoy myself.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

A thousand pardons for the wait everyone. For a while, I just never had the time to sit down and continue writing. High school's really been stressing me out!

Sorry for how short this one is. If it's any consolation, the big fight with the Red Death's next, so that'll be a big chapter.

Stay tuned!


	15. Nightwing XI

_**The nest is shaking. I hear the rock crumble.**_

 _ **I sensed it. A challenge. I felt my control waver. If it's strong enough, an Alpha must answer the call.**_

 _ **Filthy humans. They think they are strong.**_

 _ **THEY WILL DIE!**_

NIGHTWING XI

I saw the other dragons flee. The Alpha's control is gone. She must think the humans are a threat.

I try to run, to fly away. But no, I'm trapped on the human's bigbark.

I hear the Alpha roar, a noise of bloodlust and fury. Can they not hear it, the humans. How can they not?

The mountain broke away, the ugly maw of the Alpha was seen by all. Every human head spun to face her.

Some humans threw sharpsticks, they bounced off her hide. Rocks were thrown from rocktossers, the Alpha chewed them up. The rest wisely decided to run, but not even that could save them. With a single breath, the Alpha set their bigbarks ablaze.

With me still there. Trapped.

I struggle, I squirm, I rubbed against the trappings until my skin felt raw.

I despaired. I was going to die.

Wait, what was that?

The cry of a sharptail. The unmistakeable sound of a wingbeat.

Then Hickup landed before me.

With a tug, Hickup freed my mouth. I breathed the smoking air, wincing as my litte human friend tried to free me.

The Alpha's paw came crashing down and we were thrown into the water. I'll admit, if it were possible, I panicked more.

Hickup tugged and pulled but he could not free me. He tried and tried until his muscles went weak and his lungs starved.

With horror, I could only watch as Hickup slowly drowned.

Strong paws grabbed him, dragging him to the surface, leaving me calling after them. "Don't leave me!" I cried.

For a moment, nothing came back, and I had resigned myself to a slow death. Then Dahd came down to me. His stronger size making short work of the trap he had personally put me in.

I looked the human in the eye. He wanted me to live.

So I pulled him out with me.

I was dry within seconds, My inner flame heating me back to a tolerable heat. I look back to see Hickup alive and well.

"Hickup" I call to him.

I didn't need to say anything else. He clambered onto my back and we were one once more.

Dahd held Hickup by the paw. They spoke. I didn't get it all, but I heard _sawry_ and _sun_.

 _Sun_. _Sun_ was a new word.

We took off.

I saw the sharptail that had dropped Hickup off. She was currently being inhaled by the Alpha. We flew to intercept. With a single blast I stunned the Alpha long enough for the sharptail to escape, although I had to catch Asstred. She was on the sharptail's back. It seemed that Hickup was teaching the other humans how to fly as well.

Asstred looked up at me and _smyeld_ at me (I think that's what the humans call their not-threaten-teeth-baring... thing), and I _smyeld_ back. We dropped her back onto the ground and flew back into the fray.

Hickup was speaking to me, he had noticed that the Alpha had wings. He wanted me to get the Alpha into the air, where we had the tactical advantage. I knew this and agreed to it, despite our language barrier. We were just that good together.

Hickup had the mind of a nightwing.

We dove, and blasted the Alpha again. With a mighty beat of her wings, the Alpha took to the air and gave chase.

We flew in between the rocks, trying to outmanoeuvre her, but she merely destroyed them with her giant bulk.

" _Toofliss, tyme too dissapeer_!" Hickup called.

We rose into the dark skysmokes above us. The Alpha followed but could not see us. Could not find us.

I was in my element.

Using my superior speed and agility, I bombarded the Alpha with fireballs on all sides. She barely had time to recoil in pain before I struck her again, and again, and again.

Taking no more, the Alpha blew fire in all directions. We barely avoided it. But not enough. My fakefin had caught fire.

I was finding it hard to control my flight, but Hickup and I managed to adapt. We dove down. The Alpha followed.

" _Hold Toofliss_ " Hickup urged. Heeding his order, I brewed a fireball. I heard the hiss of the Alpha's flame behind us.

" _Now_!"

I spun and fired.

The Alpha's mouth literally caught fire. Her flame burned too early by my own, just like I had done to that littlespitter all those days ago.

We pulled up. The Alpha didn't realise the danger until it was too late. Her wings, burned and damaged by my attacks, could not save her.

The Alpha crashed, and exploded.

We rose higher, trying to escape the flames. But my fakefin was gone now, and we collided with the Alpha's tail.

Hickup was knocked out cold. And sent hurtling from my back.

He fell towards the fire. I went after him.

He was not fireproof, I remembered. I had to save him.

I caught and tried to wrap him up in my wings. We were surrounded by searing heat, then we crashed and everything went black.


	16. Nightwing XII

NIGHTWING XII

He's waking up.

It's been weeks since our fight with the Alpha, and little Hickup only just managed to survive.

I saved him from the fire. Most of him, anyway. His leg was burned, broken, beyond recovery. So the humans got rid of it.

He was sleeping, snug in his little human nest.

Forgetting my place, I crawled on top of him, nuzzling him with estatic joy. He was alive. He was alive!

I'm bouncing about now. Jumping and climbing all over the interior of Hickup/Dahd's nest-cave.

Hickup's complaining again. I never realised how much I missed the sound of his voice. His nightwing wit, his...

Why is he frozen?

He swings his hindlegs off of his nest, and I finally see his new leg.

It's grey, it smells like my fakefin, like embers and smoke.

I look at my human friend "Can you walk?" I ask him.

He doesn't answer, he just breathes and stands.

He walks. One step. Two steps...

He stumbles on the second step so I have to catch him.

" _Fanks buhd_ ", he says.

"You're welcome"

He helped me all those months ago, so now I would help him. It didn't matter how long it would take, but I would not leave him until he could walk again.

He lost a leg, I lost a tailfin. We matched now.

We're at the way out, when a fireskin flies in front of us.

"Morning!" he cheerily called at us.

Hickup closed the entrance in alarm. " _Toofliss, stay heer_ " he says. So I stay. For a while anyway. I got bored.

I leap over the human crowd. They dart aside. Those who don't get jumped on. I landed down in front of Hickup. He holds a new fakfin in his arms.

"Can we fly?" I ask him.

He nods.

Another dragon sidles alongside us, ridden by Asstred. It's the sharptail I saved during the fight against the Alpha. She's taken the name Stormfly as I recall.

We take to the air, weaving throughout the human nests, other dragons joining us. We rise higher, and higher, and higher.

Humans and dragons are friends for now, and the Alpha is dead.

For the first time, in a long time... I was happy.

I am Toofliss, the last of the nightwings, and I am happy.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

The end.

Finally this is over! I'll admit I kind of lost my drive about halfway through (let's hope that never happens again) and this would have been done sooner if my house's Wi-Fi wasn't being a narcoleptic ass!

Alright, my rant's over. Hope you enjoyed the story and keep an eye out for anything new I may make.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
